Life After
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: This is a follow on story to Good Things. Seven years have passed since Rory was place in jail, and we all know what comes next. Follow amy and John Smith through their worst night mare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This story is a follow on to Good Things, so I'd advise reading that first. Any a huge thank you to everyone who's been supporting me through the last story. Now I leave you with the Words of the 11th Doctor: GERONIMO!**

I ran through the house searching for my car keys. I found them in Sophie's pram. I shoved them in my pocket and swept Sophie off the floor. She giggled and her ginger hair bounced around her head. I legged it out of the house, locking the door behind be. I strapped Sophie and and started the car. I sped down the road towards the primary school. I had four Children. Jacob and Amber, the twins, who were seven, Luke who was five and Sophie who was two. I parked the car with a flick of the steering wheel and opened the door. I leant against the bonet, one eye on Sophie and the other on the Primary school's doors. From within the buildings I heard the sound of a bell and, as if on queue, children began pouring out of the doors. I stood on tip-toes and waved as I saw Jacob come haring across the car park. "Hey Jacob." I gave him a hug and took his muddy trainers off him. "Have a fun day?"

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

"Well, get in the car and you can tell me about it later." He climbed in the car and gave Sophie a quick kiss. I smiled as I saw Amber and Luke on the other side of the car park, holding hands. Just as they got to the road, Amber stopped them and made Luke check for the traffic. Satisfied he'd done a good job, she walked them across the road.

"Hi mum." Amber hugged my waist and gave me a quick kiss. I kissed them both and opened the door so they could get in the car. As I pulled out of the car, the four of them began talking at once.

"I side tackled Paul today!" Jacob beamed from ear to ear.

"I got 100% on my maths test" Amber boasted and earned her a hit off Jacob.

"I jumped in puddles!" Luke bounced up and down in his seat.

"I got 73% in mine."

"Lucinda said thank you for Saturday."

"I jumped in puddles!"

"I got selected for team captain for tonight's game."

"I braided Mary's hair!

"I Jumped in puddles!" My ears were beginning to hurt.

"Remember the match is at seven o'clock on the school field."

"My ballet lesson is at six thirty don't forget."

"I jumped in puddles!"  
"I jumped in a puddle too, but I got told off."

"No, you got told of for yelling 'Goal!' really loudly at lunch."

"I jumped in puddles!"

"Doggy!" Sophie yelled at the top of her voice as we pulled into the drive, causing everyone to laugh.

"Right. Get out of my car!" I ordered as we pulled up outside the house. They scrambled out of the doors, Amber taking Sophie with her. I gave them two minutes before following them in. I picked up the school bags and hung them on the pegs and I picked up the coats and hung them on the back of the chairs. I put Luke's reading book on the table in the living room and gave Sophie her teddy, to stop her from eating the table leg. I wandered up the stairs and came to Luke's room. It was painted luminous green with a black carpet. "Have fun jumping in puddles today?" I asked him, picking his jumper off the floor.

"Yeah!"

"Don't forget to put your wet socks in the washing basket." I reminded him, shutting the door. The next door along was Jacob's room. It was pained a subtle blue with pictures of footballers on the walls. "Well done with being chosen as team captain."

"Thanks."

"We'll drop your sister off at 6:25 so be ready to leave at six, yeah?"  
"Okay."

"Oh, and Jacob? Work on those test scores."

"Sure thing." the room across the hall was Amber's. I pushed the door open and smiled. Her room was a delicate pink with animal pictures on the walls. She was sat at her desk, surrounded by maths and science books.

"We're leaving at 6 okay?"  
"Okay."

"Well done with your test again. If you need help with your homework, dad'll be home soon."

"I'm okay thanks." I wandered back down to the kitchen and stared on the dinner. This was a typical Monday. I'd actually fallen back on making a list. I pulled it out and ticked off the items.

_9:00am: Drop kids off at school&nursery._

_9:30am: shopping_

_10:30am: cleaning_

_11:30am: washing_

_12:00pm: lunch& pick Sophie up_

_1:00pm: walk with Sophie_

_2:00pm: cup of tea&quality time with Sophie_

_3:10pm: pick kids up_

_6:30pm: Amber's ballet lesson_

_7:00pm: Jacob's spot of some sort_

_8:00pm: Pick Amber& Jacob up_

_8:15pm: Kids are in bed_

I heard the front door open then close softly. Above me I could hear the sound of pounding feet and slamming doors as the kids sixth sense kicked in and told them their dad was home. The three of them jumped down the stairs and threw themselves at John, slamming him back into the door, yelling pretty much the same as what they had at me in the car. Sophie emerged from the living room and clung to John's leg "Okay guys. Give him some room to breathe."

"But mum!" they whined at me and I laughed. There was only one way to get the four of them out of the way. I slipped past them and gave John a hug. I could feel the kids tensing up already. I tilted my head slightly and pressed my lips against John's. I felt his arms wind round my waist and pull me closer. There was the sound of squeals and the kids disappeared. "Hello." I breathed into his ear.

"Hello. Have a fun day?" he took my had and we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Jacob's game is tonight so you need to give him some comforting words and Amber had more good test results."

"That's my girl. Glad one of the kids inherited your brains."

"Yes, but Sophie and Amber got your looks." I slapped him playfully on the arm before tending to the dinner that was threatening to burn.

"Go fetch the kids will you?" I asked John. He simply walked over to the door and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DINNER!" he quickly jumped out of the way as the children stampeded into the kitchen and jumped up onto their seats. John slipped Sophie into her chair and sat down.

"Carrots for Sophie, Lasagne for Jacob, Salad for Amber, Burger for Luke and Fish fingers for dad." I handed them their food and poured their drinks. Dinner was the only time the whole family was quiet. It was a sort of contest for the kids to see who could finish first without getting indigestion. I liked the silence ans I could swear that John fell asleep while eating.

When they were done, they cleaned the kitchen while I got Sophie ready. We all met at the car at 6:00 o'clock.

We only just got to the Game in time. The traffic had been bad on the way to the ballet studio and there had been a car crash. As the Referee blew the whistle to start the game, my eyes quickly scanned the crowd. I screamed internally as I saw a face I never wanted to see again. "John." I hissed in his ear.

"What?"

"Look at the man on the side of the pitch. The one with the umbrella."

"Dear god." John stiffened next to me. It was Rory.

**I need at least 5 reviews before I update don't forget.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were back home, I quickly locked the doors and shut the kids windows. I kissed them and headed back downstairs. "Okay. Now tell me that your not worried." I sat down next to John on the sofa.

"Amy, I can't tell you that."

"How can you say that? He tried to kill us! And don't say he's changed because I know that he hasn't!"

"Amy please. Don't yell. There's nothing to worry about."

"Of course there is! Or are you forgetting the murderous side of him?"

"I think you're worrying over nothing."

"What? So I'm crazy now?" I glared at him.

"Amy I didn't say-"

"You said I was worrying over nothing. Isn't that pretty much the same?"

"No, Amy. We've got a restraining order. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. A flimsy piece of paper will stop him." I hadn't realised how angry I'd gotten.

"That's _enough_ Amy. No harm will come to you."

"You said that last time and I ended up unconscious in hospital for three days!" I jumped of the couch and stormed over to the door.

"Where are you going?" John called after me.

"To bed. Me and the kids are leaving in the morning. Come if you want."

-X-

When I got up the next morning light was already streaming in through the windows. I slipped n my dressing gown and wandered into Jacob's room. All four of the kids were sitting on the floor. "Morning mum." they chorused.

"Morning kids. Do us a favour and go and pack your school bags with some cloths and something to do." they shot me a questioning look. "It doesn't matter why. Just meet me downstairs in five minutes." they nodded and disappeared into their rooms. I quickly packed for myself and Sophie and waited at the bottom of the stairs. The kids came downstairs at the same time John appeared from the kitchen.

"Why aren't you packed daddy?" Luke gazed up at him.

"I'm staying here. I don't think there's any point in running."

"Mum, are you two splitting up?" Jacob asked and I saw a flash of panic cross the kids faces and Sophie whimpered.

"No. I just, don't feel safe here at the moment. Get in the car, Amber take Sophie please." I ushered them out of the door and turned to John. "You're really staying?"

"Yes." I nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry and I hope you understand. Call me if you need us." I quickly kissed his cheek before turning and leaving the house. I didn't make eye contact with him. I didn't want to see his heart break.

-X-

I watched as the woman I loved drove away from me. All because of the stupid git called Rory Williams.

**Okay, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I've been neglecting this story. Please forgive me!**

**Katy**


	3. AN

**Okay! I'm so sorry! I'm a bad updater and I know it. I have too many stories going on at the moment so I'm only going to update 1 regularly. There's a poll on my profile for you to vote, closing date is 17****th**** September.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I've been neglecting this story. Please forgive me!**

**Katy**

We drove to a hotel a long way from Leadworth. We got out of the car and gazed up at the large white building infront of us. "C'mon kids." I led them inside to a reception area big enough to hold 500 people. I walked over to the front desk and the man smiled up at me.

"May I help you, Ma'am?"

"Yes. Could I please have a room?"

"Of course. How many?"

"One adult, two children, a toddler and a baby."

"Certainly. Please fill out these forms." he slid some paper over to me and handed Amber, Jake and Luke a lolly-pop as I filled them out. "Room 105. second floor."

"Thank you." I led the children over to the lift and we loaded ourselfs and our bags in. Jacob found the room, bounding forwards to unlock it. It was a four room apartment. Two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. "Go unpack." I ushered the kids into their room and sat Sophie down in her cot. I then flopped onto the bed and pulled my phone out. I quickly dialled John's number and waited anxiously.

_Hey, you've reached John Smith. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Busy busy. Leave a message though._

"Um, Hey John. It's me, Amy. Just thought I'd let you know that we got here alright and, that, um you're okay. So, yeah. Talk to you later then. Bye." I tried to sound cheerful about the whole deal, but I couldn't.

X

That night, when the kids were in bed and I couldn't sleep, I let myself out onto the small balcony. I looked out over the city we were in and thought about John. I couldn't see any stars right now. I wondered if John was asleep, it was 1:30 am, or if he was still up, like me. It had been the first time we'd been away from each other the whole time we'd been married. And it hurt. It hurt more than anything in the world.

X

I woke with a start, my head leaning against the railings of the balcony. Amber was leaning over me, breakfast in her hands. "Here you go mum. Dad called. He said not to worry and that everything's all right." I nodded.

"Did he say when he was going to work?"

"Yeah." she checked her watch. "He just left. Can me and the boys go for a walk?"

"No. stay here. This is the city, not Leadworth any more. You don't know it well enough." Amber looked dejected, but nodded and didn't say anymore. I couldn't eat my breakfast, so I pushed it to the side looking down through the railings at the already busy street. John had rang. But no one had woke me. I couldn't help the feeling that John had told them either not to wake me or just to say he said hi. Both translated into 'I don't want to talk to your mother.' I headed back inside and picked up my phone. I checked the call time; 10 minutes. Not very long though. But as I was about to delete it I stopped. The time read; 9:45-9:55 am. The time, according to my phone, was 9:57. He'd rang just before Amber had woken me, so that proved that he hadn't wanted to speak to me.

"Amber?"

"Yeah?" she turned in her seat at the table to stare at me with John's eyes.

"How come dad didn't want to talk to me?"

"He said not to wake you up."

"Amber, he was on the phone when you woke me up. Don't lie to me."

"Mum-" she cautioned me.

"No, Amber. I'm not in the mood for this. Just tell me what he said." I snapped at her, brushing her sigh away.

"He said that he didn't want to speak to you because you worry too much."

"He didn't go to work today did he?"

"No."

My mouth hardened into a straight line and I clutched the phone so tight it felt as though my knuckles were going to break through the skin.

"Mum?"

"Stay inside Amber." I said as quietly and calmly as I could before stalking out of the room. I made it up to the roof before I snapped. I punched John's number into the phone, so hard that it made my fingers hurt. Once again it got the answering machine.

_Hey, you've reached John Smith. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Busy busy. Leave a message though._

"Okay John, listen here. I know your not at work and I know what you said because your eldest daughter told me. You are _not _going to take it out on her or the others. If you have a problem with me then you tell me. You _don't back-stab_ me _especially _to the kids. Got that?" I hung up knowing too well that he'd listen to the message as soon as the phone told him he'd had a missed call. This was going round in circles. At this rate, a divorce was fast approaching. And I meant at something like 70mph and with no breaks.

_Why _did I have to open my large mouth?


	5. Chapter 5

**This is dedicated to 'TwilightHayley' and 'Forgot My Password' they gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. Sorry it took so long though. **

The house was large, cold and quiet without the kids or Amy. Amy. The house seemed dull without her Scottish accent and her bright red hair. John went to turn the lights on, but they wouldn't work. _There must be a storm somewhere._ He thought. Luckily there was enough light to see by. He made his way into the living room, throwing his coat onto the sofa.

"Hello, Smith." John's blood ran cold in his veins. "Remember me? I bet you do." the voice he knew so well had that ever present sneer to it. "Turn around and face me." John turned slowly, coming face to face with Rory Williams.

"Hello. I'd say it was nice to see you again, but last time I saw you, you nearly killed my wife."

"Oh. Now _that's _rich. _Your _wife? She was _my _girlfriend."

"Yes, then you tried to murder her. I'd say that was a pretty evidential end to a relationship, wouldn't you agree?"

"Did you really think I'd leave you alone?" Rory avoided his jibe. "You pathetic, useless, excuse for a piece of fu-"

"Now now Rory. Just calm down."

"No!" Rory stepped towards John, removing a piece of piping from behind his back.

"Pipe? Again? Way to cliché Rory."

Rory shrugged. "I've learnt from my mistakes. Catch you right, you're dead within the hour. Amy's none the wiser, I toddle off to America and Amy gets the blame. The wife that got into a fight with her husband and is widowed less than a week earlier. She's then arrested, and, once there is no evidence to show that it really _was _me, she goes to jail. Kids go into care and before you know it, Amy's depressed and commits suicide. Killing two birds with one stone. If if she doesn't kill herself, she'll never get to see her kids again."

"You've got a sick mind Rory."

Rory grinned at him. A sickly, murderous grin. And that was the last thing John saw.

X

Amy knew something was wrong. She felt her heart skip a beat and she'd instantly tried to call John, but there was no answer. She guessed it could've been because of earlier, but she doubted it. She'd gotten the kids packed and in the car in less that ten minutes. It was a twenty minute drive back to Leadworth, take five minutes to drop the kids off at John's friend's, then three minuted there. Forty eight minutes till I could find out if John was alright.

X

I was running two minutes late. I burst in through the font door to be met be cold air. I tried the lights but they weren't working. "John?" I called into the darkness. "John!" I checked the kitchen first and was about to check the study when I heard a croaky voice from the living room.

"Amy?" my heart started to thump as I made my way into the living room. I felt sick. John was leaning against the sofa, his shirt drenched in his blood, his hair matted and one side of his face was covered in sticky, red, blood.

"Oh my god!" I dropped to the floor beside him, cradling his head in my hands. "What happened?"

"Rory. I should've listened." he sighed closing his eyes.

"That doesn't matter." I shook my head, kissing his forehead. "We need to get you to hospital." I fished in my pockets for my mobile, rising to my feet to dial the number.

"Stay." he reached out for my hand and I smiled slightly, sitting back down next to him.

_Hello? What service do you require?_

"Ambulance. And hurry."

_What area?_

"Leadworth, England."

_Royal Leadworth Hospital._

"Finally. I need an ambulance. My husband's dying from a head wound."

_Place and name please?_

"Amy Pond Smith. 26 Leadworth Grove."

_We're on our way. _The line went dead.

"They seem reluctant to help." I muttered, sinking down next to John to wait.

X

The ambulance took seven minutes to arrive. I jumped to my feet as the blue flashing lights drew up outside, throwing open the front door. "Miss Smith?" three paramedics rushed past, but one stopped, pulling me into the kitchen. I nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was away with my kids. We just got back."

"Where are they?"

"At a friends." the paramedic nodded.

"Police!" someone called from the front door.

"In the kitchen!" the paramedic called back. Two policemen appeared in the doorway as a stretcher was taken past. I jumped to my feet, trying to push past them. They didn't move.

"Please! I need to see him!"

"Sit down miss."

"No!"

"Sit. Down." again I shook my head. The police man pushed me into a seat, pulling up one opposite. "Sit."

A third office appeared in the door way. "One head wound. They can't say how bad, but it's enough to kill him. The survival rate's about 25%" Sally stepped into the kitchen. "Hello again, Amy."

X

Amy was sitting in the hospital waiting room. She had been for the past two hours and she'd spent the whole time crying and worrying. She had no idea if John was even alive or not. The police were stationed around his room and were to speak to him as soon as he woke up. If he told them Amy had done it, she'd never see him again. Amy already knew who'd done it.

"Can I ask who you think did it?" Sally asked, sitting next to her. "Just so we have a confirmation."

"The same person who ended me in hospital. The same person who put John in here last time. Rory Williams." Sally nodded.

"Why's he doing this?"  
"Because he used to like me but I went out with John instead of him. Then I married him." four kids probably does nothing for ya either." Sally nodded rising to her feet and heading towards John's room. Amy wondered that, if John said it was Rory, if they would think she'd made him say it. Threatened him or something.

If Amy was arrested, even if it was a mistake, then her kids would never trust her again.

What if they met Rory? What if Rory found them? What if she was charged with their murder because he killed them and they couldn't defend her? What if-

"Amy?" Sally interrupted her from her thoughts. "John's awake. You can see him, but police need to remain in the room. I'll fetch your children if you want." Amy nodded and Sally ushered her into the room. Amy ran to John's bed, taking his hand and kissing his face.

"This is getting to be a habit isn't it?" John laughed before Amy kissed his lips.

"You should've listened!" she resisted the urge to slap him, even playfully push him. The police probably wouldn't take it as a friendly gesture.

"I know. I'm sorry." John squeezed her hand. "Where are the kids?"

"Sally went to get them." Amy stroked John's cheek lovingly. "I think we need to move."

John closed his eyes and sighed. "I know. Any ideas?"

"I've got a good one." before Amy could explain, Jacob appeared at the door.

"Dad!" the children rushed past Amy, ignoring a police man telling them to wait outside. Amy smirked at this. The police man reached out and went to pull Amber back. Jacob stopped talking to John and ran to help Amber. He pulled her out of his grasp over to the edge of the bed.

"Don't touch them!" Amy ordered. The police man looked at her before stalking from the room.

"Are you okay pap?" Luke asked, pulling on his father's arm.

"Yup. I'm laving when you do." Amy smiled as they jumped up and down happily.

X

They were able to leave the hospital an hour later, after the Doctor had weaved his way through the kids to check John's chart. "Daddy?" Luke tugged on John's hand. "Who did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just, don't ask." John ushered them into the car, shutting the door.

"We can't keep this from them." I pointed out.

"I know. But for now, It's better that they don't know." I nodded. I didn't want to keep this secret from them. I knew that I would want to know. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Inverness."

**Does this excuse me from not writing? Probally not.**


End file.
